


[Podfic] Trahison, rage et réconfort

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Coping, Drama & Romance, Ed Freaks Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Freak Family (Gotham), Gen, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Episode: s03e19 All Will Be Judged, Rough Sex, Slash, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Après une nuit torride passée en compagnie du Riddler, Oswald se réveille seul.Heureusement qu'il a une famille d'adoption pour l'aider à faire face...





	[Podfic] Trahison, rage et réconfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trahison, rage et réconfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045832) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



La podfic est disponible en écoute [ici](https://soundcloud.com/user-963990855/trahison-rage-et)


End file.
